


Easy Company

by imamotherfuckingstarlord



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, aot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamotherfuckingstarlord/pseuds/imamotherfuckingstarlord
Summary: After initially be rejected by Levi, you go to him for a direct answer.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Easy Company

The dining hall was lively, things had been pretty quiet for the Scout Regiment as of late. A few weeks without much action from Titans outside the wall. A few scouting missions here and there but you had mostly taken to training and sparring with your squad, the Special Operations Squad - while Captain Levi supervised Hange’s experiments on Yeagar. Of course, the sparring took place nearby because you didn’t want to miss the show. Also, Levi wanted to make sure you didn’t go too easy on the scouts as their commanding officer.

“Y/N, shouldn’t you be sitting with Captain Levi and Hange?”

“They rarely eat in the dining hall,” Jean pointed out to Connie, rolling his eyes as he broke his bread. “Plus, Y/N isn’t like them…”

You smiled at your young comrade but it slowly faded as you thought of Levi. Tapping your fingers on the table, you listened as Jean and Eren started to bicker about his experiments with Hange. Those two always had a reason to fight but you knew Jean cared about Eren - why would he make such a fuss? It could be that the handsome young man had a crush on Eren’s little puppy, Mikasa. Although, she was far from cute and cuddly - she was strong and you were glad she was on Levi’s squad. You had spent so much time with these kids, helped train them since day one, even before Levi took over as their Captain, you were quite fond of them all. 

“Sasha,” you said, holding up your plate of half eaten food. “Mind finishing this off for me? I need to go see Captain Levi.”

Her eyes widened but before she could grab at the plate, Jean reached for it and held it above his head. Eyes narrowing down at Sasha, who attempted to pounce on him, he told her to say thank you. “You act like you’re starving all the time, potato girl.”

Ignoring him, she threw a thank you your way and Jean rolled his eyes, but gave in and handed over the plate. Laughing, you got up from the table and ruffled up Jean’s hair. “I leave you in charge, you’re the only one I trust to keep these guys in line.”

Jean, unable to hide the blush on his cheeks, just nodded before reaching over to smack Sasha on the back as she choked on your leftover bread. Holding back a smile, you left the table and ventured out towards Levi’s quarters. Jean was right, he never ate in the dining hall; it was a rarity but anyone could find him in his room. As you walked towards the building, your heart did a puzzling dance; something had been bugging you as of late. A comment Levi had made a few weeks ago that had kept you up each night since. 

_“The walls are cleared,” you exhaled, landing next to Levi. He stood up from his knees and walked over to the edge of Wall Maria; this was the sixth wall check this week. Taking back the wall had been a challenge, emotionally and physically but things were finally paying off. The air was thin and clear as you inhaled and took in the view - it was peaceful and a part of you hoped it would last. Stepping up to him, you noted that he was a little shorter than you, but he was much taller in strength. “I think we’ll be fine for now.”_

_“I do too, the squad did well.”_

_Glancing at Levi, you saw a hint of pride in his eyes but said nothing. Instead you asked if he was planning on taking it a little easier now. “At least take a few days off, I can handle the little brats…”_

_“There’s still things that need to be done,” he pointed out._

_“True,” you admitted, closing your eyes to feel the wind against your face. Your green cloak hood flew back and you smiled as your hair freed itself from the low bun it usually kept. Levi turned to you, staring for a moment before looking away just as your eyes reopened. “Anyway, I think you deserve some time off, Captain. Shit, I think we all do.”_

_A careful grunt, which could be mistaken for a low chuckle, came out of Levi as he pulled down his own cloak hood. “I guess so. What do you plan on doing with your time off?”_

_“Sleep.”_

_Levi, humored by your quick reaction, nodded. “Sleep sounds good.”_

_It was then, as the sun started to set that your heart began to beat a bit faster - the wind slowed down and for a split second, life seemed okay. Maybe that’s why all a gallon of bravery hit your veins and had stupid words forming at your mouth, letting child like illusions slip out._

_“I like you, Levi…”_

_No captain in front of his name, just silly notions._

_Your fist tightened into two perfect balls as you wished the wind would pick up and take you away, because it was embarrassing to confess to your superior. To a man who was above your league and more, who never seemed to glance your way in that sort of capacity. Feeling foolish, you began to turn away, readying your gear for a quick escape but a hand caught your wrist, keeping you from moving an inch. Levi’s hand was surprisingly warm, fingers gripping at your skin. Counting to three in your head, you turned to him and saw something of sympathy in his eyes or was it utter disdain? Unable to tell, you pulled back and he gently released your hand from his grasp._

_He stared at you for a moment, as if he was contemplating something in his head before he started to pass you, placing his hand on your shoulder._

_“Aim higher,” was all he said before walking away from you. Seconds later you heard the sound of his ODM as he made his way off the wall, leaving you heart broken and confused._

The door to Levi’s living quarters stared at you, seemingly mocking you as you contemplated whether or not to even knock. Your confession happened weeks ago and to his credit, Levi acted as if it never happened. It was either cruel or generous of him, you weren’t quite sure. 

Wanting answers to your sleepless nights, you took a deep breath and knocked on his door. In true Levi fashion, it took him only one knock before he was summoning you in. Opening the door, you walked in and asked if he had a minute. 

He was sitting at a small table, cup of tea in front of him. His eyes bore into yours and he nodded, asking to close the door behind you. “I don’t want any of those brats to come in.” 

“I left them in the dining hall,” you explained, taking a seat across from him. 

“Would you like some tea?” 

“I’m fine, I just had something to ask you.” 

Levi placed the cup down on it’s coaster and stared at the window. “Is it about your transfer request?” 

“My...what…” 

Turning his attention back to you, he repeated what he said. “Hange told me you would want a transfer.” 

Your face fell and you cursed the crazed lunatic in your head; it was your own fault for confiding in her but still, her lies were blatantly false. “I don’t want to transfer, Captain. I’ve been with this squad from the beginning, I don’t see myself anywhere else.” 

“Oh. I see.” 

Letting out a breath, you straightened up. “I just needed to know something, that evening on the wall...you told me to aim higher…” Levi picked up his cup and nodded. “I did and have you?” 

“I just want a straight answer,” you urged impatiently. “I don’t want these riddled answers, I can handle whatever truth you give. Not having a direct response from you has kept me up each night, so just tell me…” Your voice was weak and desperate but at this point you could care less. Levi was usually a straightforward person, so you weren’t sure why he wasn’t now. Staring at him, you examined his face for any unspoken answer but all you could find was his usual blank expression. It was intimidating to many but endearing to you. After all this time at his side, watching him lead the squad and caring in his own way, you had fallen for that blank expression because you knew there was more to it. 

“I’ll just disappoint you or worse...” he whispered, eyes narrowed down to the table. His hand rested next to his cup, flat and defeated. “Get you killed” 

Knowing what he meant, you didn’t care. The stories had been brought to your ears, everyone who grew close to Levi usually ended up dead but you were beyond ghost stories and rumors. 

“I knew what joining the regiment meant,” you explained, reaching across the table for his hand. Relief washed over you when he didn’t pull away, so you gave his hand a tight squeeze. “We could die any time we step outside the walls but I’d die happy knowing you loved me.” 

Levi looked at you, his eyes softer than you had ever seen but they were also painted with sorrow and hesitation. So you got up from the chair, not letting go of his hand, and kneeled in front of him. Tugging his hand, he obliged and turned to you, his eyes staring into yours. 

Smiling at him, you reached up and touched the side of his face. 

“You told me to aim higher and that’s what I did,” you whispered, rubbing your thumb against his cheek. His eyes widened for a split second as your touch warmed his body. “I want you, Levi. Only you.” Smiling, your hand slowly pulled from his face but he caught it and held it tight. “ I need patience, my squad comes first.” 

“I guess it’s a good thing I’m a part of your squad,” you teased. 

He smiled then, a real smile as he lifted his hand to your head, giving it a little tap. “You’re just as bad as those brats,” he stood up from his chair, helping you off the floor. “But I do enjoy your company a lot more.” 

Levi’s strength pulled you up a little too fast and you stumbled over your feet, prompting him to catch you by the waist. Yet the look in his eyes as you gasped, made you believe he did it on purpose. His fingers were gently pressed against the fabric of your blouse and his mouth twitched a bit as your hand touched his chest. You were a little taller than him, so he leaned back a bit, bracing himself against the table, but neither of you seemed to mind as your eyes closed and your lips brushed against his. His hands tightened at your waist and when you finally pulled away, his face was relaxed. 

“I enjoy your company too, Levi.” 


End file.
